Je te hais de tout mon corps, mais je t'adore encore
by sybille-rosalie68
Summary: Liliaelle est un demi ange, son objectif est de libérer son grand frère Michel de la cage où Sam l'a enfermé, mais pour cela elle va devoir faire équipe avec les deux frères Winchester. Quant à Dean, Zacharie va encore l'envoyer dans son futur où il découvrira que son avenir dépend d'une seule personne.
1. Lialiaelle

Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison.

Personne ne lui répondit comme d'habitude. Sa famille était plus ou moins étrange sur certains points. La lignée de sang avait fait de la plupart des « vaisseaux » pour anges ou démons, une vraie guerre tiraillait sa famille depuis des générations, et plus encore depuis que Sam Winchester avait déclenché l'Apocalypse. Il neigeait dehors et des flocons étaient encore accrochés à sa veste noire. Elle pouvait être décrite comme une belle femme, des cheveux acajou tombant en une cascade de boucle sur ses épaules et autour de son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus acier transperçaient les gens par leur froideur. Elle était plutôt fine et son dos avait une cambrure qui mettait tous les hommes à ses pieds. Mais elle, elle ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes, sa seule préoccupation était de faire sortir Michel de la cage pour qu'il botte les fesse de Crowley. Cet imbécile avait cru qu'il pourrait prendre la tête des enfers, c'était sans compter sur elle, la sœur jumelle, laissée pour compte dans cette guerre familiale. Elle n'était ni ange, ni démon, ni humaine, enfin si, elle était ange, mais pour échapper à sa vie, elle s'était arrachée non pas sa grâce, mais ses ailes. Une période assez douloureuse de sa vie. Mais elle ne l'avait pas été complètement.

**« 6 :1 Quand les hommes commencèrent à se multiplier sur la terre et qu'ils eurent des filles,**

**6:2 les fils de Dieu virent que les filles des hommes étaient belles, et ils prirent pour femmes celles qu'ils choisirent parmi elles.**

**6:3 Alors l'Éternel dit : Mon Esprit ne va pas lutter indéfiniment avec les hommes, à cause de leurs fautes. Ce sont des êtres dominés par leurs faiblesses. Je leur donne encore cent vingt ans à vivre.**

**6:4 A cette époque-là, il y avait des géants sur la terre, et aussi après que les fils de Dieu se furent unis aux filles des hommes et qu'elles leur eurent donné des enfants. Ce sont ces héros si fameux d'autrefois. »**

C'est en lisant ce passage de la Bible qu'elle avait compris, elle avait alors 11 ans et sa mère était morte en couche, son père n'était jamais venu la voire. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée au Paradies, qu'elle était devenue plus ange qu'humaine, qu'elle avait rencontré ses deux frères et surtout son jumeaux, Lucifer. Le plus beau des anges. Déchu par son père, trahit par son frère et elle qui n'avait rien fait, il lui avait proposé de le suivre en enfers, mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Les démons lui obéissaient car Lucifer le leurs avait demandé, ne pas faire de mal à la fragile petite sœur de Michel, elle est bien plus puissante cette petite Liliaelle avait bien assez de choses à faire, ses pouvoirs étaient limités, mais elle pouvait toujours se fondre dans la nuit ! Elle protégeait pourtant toujours l'Humanité que son père avait défendue avant elle avant de mourir face à Lucifer. Elle avait soutenu Sam et Dean mais n'avait jamais revu Lucifer même quand il était sortit de sa cage. Liliaelle fut interrompue par le bruit d'un moteur dans l'allée du manoir. « Castiel » grogna-t-elle rageuse.


	2. Luke

Je t'avais dit de tourner à droite Dean pas d'aller tout droit ! Fais un peut attention ! s'exclama Sam.

Excuses moi si on ne sait toujours pas se qu'on fait ici ! Castiel n'a pas vraiment été clair, soupira Dean en faisant demi-tour.

La voiture s'avança dans une longue allée bordée de haie, « lugubre » pensa Dean.

Je vais devoir m'excuser combien de fois ? soupira Sam.

Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé devant elle comme un imbécile !

Le silence régna dans l'Impala jusqu'à se que la route les fasse déboucher sur un manoir.

Castiel nous envoie dans un asile ? ironisa Dean.

Dans tout les cas, elle est habitée, les lumières sont allumées, remarqua Sam.

Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture au moment où Castiel apparu. Il était habillé avec son éternel imper beige et sa tête d'un mec qui vient de se taper une cuite.

On fait quoi ici ? demanda Dean.

Surtout, restez derrière moi, je sens la présence de personnes qui ne devraient pas être ici, les prévint Castiel.

Les trois hommes s'avancèrent vers la porte, Castiel sonna. À peine eut-il touché le bouton que la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, elle était rousse, grande, fine, habillée en noir, le genre de filles que Dean détestait.

Castiel, murmura la rousse.

Liliaelle ? c'est toi ? s'exclama Castiel visiblement surpris.

Non je suis mon frère ! se moqua-t-elle. Tu veux quoi ?

C'est moi qui l'ai appelé Lili, laisse le rentrer et amène ses jeunes hommes voir Luke.

Un homme se tenait derrière la fille, grand, brun, hispanique, un ange surement. La rouquine finit par s'écarter de la porte visiblement énervée, tout en foudroyant Castiel pendant qu'il pénétrait la maison, Sam et Dean le suivaient. L'entrée était vraiment somptueuse, rouge bordeaux avec un tapis au sol. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et Dean avança vers elle.

Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais. Vu son prénom elle peut être n'importe quoi ! chuchota Sam.

Je vous entends imbéciles, vous n'êtes vraiment pas discrets, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Gabriel vous voulait pas dans ses pattes pendant qu'il parlait à l'autre traitre de première classe ! dit Lili.

Tu ne l'aimes pas apparemment ! remarqua Dean.

Non vraiment ? C'est si visible ? Mince je suis découverte ! Le jour où on vous dira tout, vous vous méfierez aussi.

Lili les emmena dans un dédalle de couloire et de portes, il leurs aurait été impossible de retrouver leur chemin sans elle.

Et on est où au fait ? demanda Sam.

Au « refuge » un manoir où les anges et les démons peuvent chercher la protection de ma famille. C'est trop long à expliquer. Expliqua Liliaelle.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un couloire, elle ouvrit une porte qui était fermée à clé.

Je vous préviens, il l'a moins bien vécu que Sam.

La chambre était beige et chocolat, des couleurs assez neutres. Luke était là, assis devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, Lili s'avança vers lui et lui parla, mais les deux frères ne comprirent rien à la discussion qu'elle avait avec leur frère, il soupira et hocha la tête.

C'est bon venez, leur dit-elle.

Hey Luke comment tu vas ? ça fait un baille qu'on t'a pas vu ! s'exclama Dean.

Sûr, j'étais dans une cage avec un ange dans ma tête qui de battait avec son frère. Content de te voir ici Sam ! soupira Luke.

Il était visiblement fatigué par les derniers événements, les deux frères décidèrent de le laisser pour qu'il se repose. Quand ils furent dehors de la chambre avec Lili, Sam et Dean osèrent enfin ouvrir la bouche pour demander plus de détails à Lili.

Comment ça se fait qu'il soit dans cet état ? demanda Dean.

Michel t'avait fait la promesse de ne pas te détruire parce que tu étais le seul à pouvoir l'accueillir sans être changé, sans que tu deviennes un légume. Mais puisque tu as refusé, Luke a pris ta place et il n'est pas aussi fort que toi, Michel a laissé des séquelles chez ton frère. Voila, c'est tout. Si tu avais dis « oui », Luke ne serrait pas là et surement moi non plus, je serrais toujours chez moi à retaper mes voitures et boire.

Le groupe redescendit vers le salon où ils retrouvèrent Castiel et Gabriel.


End file.
